1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to mooring devices, and more specifically relates to such a device having a unique base means that allows deployment of the operative portion of the device in a plurality of functional positions of adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following United States patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Stainbrook 3,151,595 10-06-64 Benzel 3,183,877 05-18-65 Stainbrook 3,280,784 10-25-66 Paul 4,041,887 08-16-77 Barton 4,280,440 07-28-81 ______________________________________
The field of search included Class/sub-class 114/219, 220, 230, 231.
Some of the earlier devices in the general field of this invention are of metallic construction which is, of course, highly unadvisable in a waterfront environment. Moreover, the devices of the prior art are mechanical constructions having structures that limit or constrain their respective fields of movement. Specifically, most of the earlier devices are permanently mounted to a wharf or pier and are constructed so that the arm that presents the mooring line to the boat owner must always be in the same position. Thus, the boat owner must adapt his docking maneuvers to meet the limitations imposed by the mooring device. There is a need for a mooring device the position of which is easily adjustable by the boat owner. Even more importantly, there is a need for a device that may be positioned in any number of positions, without substantial limitations.
The needed device would provide years of maintenance-free service in a wet environment, would be easy to install, economical to manufacture, and thus affordable to consumers, and would perform its intended function in a reliable manner.
The needed device does not appear in the prior art.